Heating up cold hearts
by temari80
Summary: Caitlin and Julian have both been fighting an inner war. Can they find a way to help each other win it


Caitlin played with the limiter around her neck. She wasn't sure why but she was craving the freedom to be herself. To allow herself to be the meta she was without becoming "her".

Julian watched from his desk, feeling himself shake from the knowledge of that fight very well. He looked down at the desk drawer where the mask of Alchemy once was.

He sighed knowing that Emma would've been disappointed in what lengths he went to for her but on the other hand would be there letting him know that what he did was heroic.

Pressing out the forming wrinkles in his tailored Desmond brand woven short sleeve top and headed over to Caitlin. Taking a deep breath he touched her shoulder.

Caitlin jumped and tuned around. "You scared the hell out of me Julian" she said trying to catch her breath. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Julian said in his strong British accent which made Caitlin's insides warm up. Julian couldn't help but smile as Caitlin did. Her smile seemed to brighten up any room no matter what.

The two tried to look everywhere but at each other. Caitlin had never felt this way before. Even with Ronnie she was able to talk to him and be normal. Not Julian. Every time she looked at him and his deep blue eyes, her stomach tied into knots along with her tongue and she could always feel herself blush slightly.

Julian tapped his fingers against his leg. He had always been so focused on the philosophers stone and finding a way to bring Emma home he had never had room for any other feelings.

Caitlin though brought about feelings he hadn't had for a long time. His pulse ran fast, he didn't know what to say and when he spoke he always seemed to say something stupid or mean. His heart felt like it could burst right out of his chest by just the sound of her voice.

Finally, running out of places to look their eyes met. Caitlin stared into the deep blue eyes of the man that suffered not only at the hands of his family, but from the death of his sister and savitar, the last of which was the worse.

Julian stared straight into the beautiful green eyes in front of him watching a tint of white and blue dance around within them. He thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Finally tired of the awkward silence Julian said "you know Caitlin I believe you could embrace your powers without ever becoming killer frost". Caitlin continued to stare at the man standing right in front of her. For some reason whenever he said that, she couldn't help but believe him.

Seeing doubt starting to grow inside her Julian took a leap and removed the limiter from around Caitlin's neck. She didn't fight but as soon as it was off she started to feel the ice gather around her. This caused her to tremble, not from the cold but from fear that she would hurt Julian and the others.

"Julian thank you but you should put that back on before things get worse" Caitlin said nervously. "I believe in you Caitlin. I don't think you ever need this again" Julian said placing the necklace onto the table behind him.

Caitlin took a deep breath and tried to believe him. But the moment she saw her hair turn the deep white of a winter snow and the white-blue flashes in her eyes she started to panic.

"Remain calm Caitlin" Julian said touching her hand. He felt the cold but didn't budge. Caitlin looked down at their hands touching and started to worry she would hurt him like before. Just as she started to pull away Julian pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply.

He slowly pulled away. "Your beautiful, Caitlin Snow who could also go by not so killer frost, maybe go by lady frost" Julian said softly still holding her close.

Caitlin smiled and started to cry. She held onto Julian tightly and the two kissed deeply again. "I will never let you go again Caitlin" Julian said as he twirled her and pulled her into another soft kiss. Caitlin smiled and nodded. She finally felt whole, not just with her powers but her heart as well.

December 25, 2024

The residence of Iris and Barry West-Allen

Barry Jr or BJ as Barry called him ran in and jumped onto Caitlin's lap. Caitlin smiled down at him. "Auntie Caitlin, why does Sophie have super speed and I don't?" BJ asked about his twin sister. "Sometimes powers don't show up immediately just give it time" Caitlin said re-freezing his melting ice cream cone. He laughed and thanked her, running over to his mom and dad.

Caitlin looked at her hands. She was glad Julian helped her accept who she was. Her hair was fully white and shone when the sun hit it and her eyes were a beautiful carousel of blue, green and white. She no longer feared being who she was and she even took up the moniker of Lady Frost while fighting bad guys with Cisco and Barry.

Cisco and Lisa were there as well. Lisa was holding their four month old son, Leonard. Caitlin smiled and waved at both of them. She was glad Cisco was able to find someone he loved so much.

Caitlin looked around the backyard. Barry and Iris deserved this happiness. Even with twin four year olds and one with super speed, they looked like the happiest people on Earth,

Caitlin relaxed against the back of the chair she was sitting in when she felt someone kiss her on her forehead. She smiled as she looked into Julian's blue eyes. The eyes that caught her attention over seven years ago.

Julian smiled back and sat next to her holding their two year old daughter, Emma, who was showing settle signs of having her moms powers, softly against him. Julian was such a great father. Caitlin turned and watched their four year old son, Ronnie, play with BJ and Sophie.

Caitlin rubbed her swollen belly. Excited for the coming additions caitlin smiled and leaned against Julian. "Life is perfect" she said. He nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead "this is what life is truly about" Julian said as he held her close and they sat and enjoyed the afternoon with friends and family.


End file.
